


My beloved

by evanescentdawn



Series: eternal yume [4]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Yuuki dreams.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname
Series: eternal yume [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974211
Kudos: 9





	My beloved

Yuuki opens her eyes to the sight of Kaname sitting beside her, reading a book. She pauses, soaking up the slight smile on his face, the familiarity of this scene. He’s wearing his night school’s uniform. She breathes out, through the ache that pulses in her heart. The thorn in her heart still throbs and gives her immense pain despite how many lifetimes that has passed since his— _his_ —

Still, she can’t say it. A choked sob rises in her throat and Yuuki clutches at her chest. Kaname turns his attention to her right then.There’s an emotion in his eyes that Yuuki can’t recognise. Surprise, she thinks absently as she reaches up. “How cruel…” She whispers, cupping his face. “Even now, you continue to come into my dreams and haunt me like this. Sitting right here and yet, I can’t—”

She presses her forehead to his. The pain is becoming unbearable in her chest but she breathes through it. Her throat is aching and she _wants_ so badly but knows she can’t. 

Her mind loves to taunt her, doesn’t it? But ah, he feels so real under her touch. That same warmness. Yuuki trails her hand down his chest, tangling the other in his hair. And she can hear, so clearly, the blood rushing and the beat of his _heart_ —

So, so cruel. Yuuki holds Kaname tighter but it doesn’t lessen the pain in her chest. It’s overwhelming and she feels like she can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t _live_. 

Her mind is telling her that he’s right here but he’s _not_. 

_Please, mind, wake me up. This time it’s too much._

At the same time, Yuuki doesn’t want to. She wants to cling to this dream-version of him. She misses him so much and wants him so much. Doesn’t want to go back to a world where she can’t hear him or feel his warmth anymore.

At least, here, in this dream Yuuki can be with him.


End file.
